1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage wheels and more particularly to a mechanism for limiting two casters of luggage to move forwardly while towing luggage forwardly, obliquely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional luggage may have two, three, or four wheels in which two of them are casters. Also, such casters are conventionally disposed in the rear under the wheel mount. For luggage having two front legs and two rear wheels provided under the bracket, such wheels are typically fixed (i.e., limited to move either forwardly or backward). For fixed wheels, they can be towed smoothly along a flat surface but not a winding road or uneven surface. This is because the fixed wheels cannot turn horizontally. At this state, a user has to exert much force in maneuvering the handle while towing luggage. For luggage having three or four wheels including two casters, it is advantageously of being highly maneuverable due to the horizontal turning capability of casters. However, casters suffered from a disadvantage. For example, in a case of wheeling luggage obliquely, the rear casters may be subject to turning uncontrollably, resulting in a course deflection or causing wheel damage. Thus, the need for improvements of both fixed wheels and casters of luggage still exists.